Continuación Cincuenta sombras Liberadas
by Natsby
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como Anastasia y Christian se las vieron en los nueve meses de embarazo. Soy pesima en Summary...
1. Chapter 1

Estoy recostada sobre el pecho de mi marido, mientras él toca acompasadamente mi espalda desnuda.

Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde el asunto de Jack Hyde. Según Christian estará refundido en prisión por unos cuantos años más.

Christian últimamente está más sobreprotector que de costumbre y eso me saca de quicio. A veces le tengo que recordar que estoy embarazada y no invalida.

-¿un dólar por sus pensamientos Señora Grey?-pregunta, mientras se yergue y hunde su nariz en mi cuello.

Yo sonrió. Me hace cosquillas.

-es…nada-le explico suspirando y mirando el techo.

En realidad estoy tratando de calmarme. Las nauseas y mareos siempre me asaltan por las mañanas mandándome directa al retrete.

_Oh Dios Bip…_

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta Christian mientras me observa ahora con preocupación.

-Bien…

-¿mareos?-vuelve a preguntar.

Niego con la cabeza.

-¿nauseas?

Y el Christian más sobreprotector de lo usual está de regreso- pienso con sarcasmo.

-Estoy bien-susurro.

Su entrecejo se contrae y vuelve a evaluarme.

-veo que esta gruñona hoy señora Grey-dice con voz juguetona.

Yo ruedo los ojos.

-creo poder cambiar su mal humor-se levanta de la cama desnudo dándome una buena vista de su muy buen respingado trasero.

Las hormonas se me disparan en respuesta. Y le contesto con voz entrecortada.

-¿y qué piensa hacer señor Grey?- La excitación se está apoderando de mí.

-primero antes que nada, darles los buenos días como se deben a mi mujer.

Se posiciona sobre mí y me toma de las nalgas levantándome…

* * *

**Sé que el capitulo es corto. Pero me gustaría saber si les gustaría que continuara la historia.**

**Espero recibir sus comentarios.**

**Natalia. **


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia Pov.

-tranquila nena, estoy aquí.- Murmuro la voz aprensiva de Christian.

Otra arcada me sacudió y me aferre más al inodoro. Odiaba vomitar. Y odiaba que Christian estuviera presente. Era vergonzoso. Claro, aunque no era la primera ni la última vez que me veía vomitar.

-respira Ana-me recordó Christian mientras detenía mi cabello y frotaba mi espalda.

Esta mañana había pasado con total normalidad, mareos por hoy no había tenido ninguno, ni nauseas hasta que tuve que oler el bendito café.

Prácticamente tuve que salir corriendo con Christian pisándome los talones por detrás, mientras llegaba al baño más cercano.

Destape el inodoro y vomite violentamente. Christian de inmediato reacciono teniendo mi cabello…

Las arcadas aminoraron y empecé a respirar normalmente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Christian levantándome y observándome con expresión preocupada.

En realidad me sentía un poco mareada, y por el esfuerzo de las arcadas me empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-estoy mareada-le dije.

El me recargo en el lavabo mientras iba a bajar la palanca del excusado.

Me gire agarrándome del pasamanos del lavabo para enjuagar mi boca. El sabor del vomito aun se mantenía en mi boca.

-¿quieres recostarte?-me dijo abrazándome por atrás. Yo asentí.

Me tomo en brazos como a una niña pequeña y nos guio hasta el dormitorio.

Cuando me recostó en nuestra cama se tumbo aun lado de mí abrazándome y poniéndome sobre su pecho.

Cerré los ojos y sentí su mano sobre mi vientre.

Miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieron. Amaba cuando el tocaba mi vientre. Prácticamente dejaba de respirar.

Mi hinchado vientre de cuatro meses ya se podía notar, por lo que ya había empezado a usar ropa de pre mamá.

Christian siguió frotando mi vientre mientras escondía su nariz en mi cuello.

-oh, nena-murmuro.-si quieres podemos cambiar la cita con la Doctora Green.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Hoy iríamos al ginecólogo para ver el sexo de nuestro pequeño Bip. No cancelaria la cita, desde ayer estaba muy impaciente por saber que seria.

-pero estas indispuesta Ana-hablo Christian con voz represiva.

Oh cincuenta, cincuenta. Tan solo eran mareos matutinos que usualmente les dan a las mujeres embarazadas… ¡Por favor mi obseso del control comprende a tu podre esposa!

-estoy bien Christian-le conteste mientras lo miraba atreves de las pestañas.

Su entrecejo se frunció con preocupación y su mano que estaba en mi vientre voló hasta colocarla en mi pecho derecho.

Su rostro cambio a una expresión divertida mientras sonreía de lado.

Bipolar. Quise decir.

-me eh dado cuenta de algo Anastasia-su voz se escucho ronca.- ¿sigues mareada?

¿Cuál mareo?...

Lo único de lo que era consiente era de su mano en mi pecho y de la excitación recorriendo como fuego por mis venas.

Yo negué. Y el sonrió ladinamente.

Oh…Christian esto es lo que me provocas.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí pero sin recargar ningún gramo de su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Y paso mis piernas a un lado de su cintura.

-como te decía nena, tus lindos pechos están más grandes-dijo con malicia.

Yo me sonroje furiosamente. ¿Por qué me sentía tan tímida a la escruta mirada de mi marido?

Pero era cierto, no nada más Christian lo había notado, también yo, ya que mis sujetadores habían aumentado dos tallas este mes.

Christian levanto mis brazos para sacar la fina bata de seda que traía dejándome desnuda ante él.

Me observo durante segundos para después bajar la cabeza para besar mis sensibles pezones.

Yo jadié.

Sensible… Yo era muy sensible en estos momentos.

Christian masajeó el otro pecho, tirando con sus dedos mágicos mi pezón alargándolo y endureciéndolo para luego llevárselo a la boca y succionar suavemente.

-¡ah!-gemí, grite. –Christian.

El dejo de succionar y me miro a los ojos. Me sonroje.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres nena?-preguntó. Su voz suave transmitía tanta sensualidad al igual que su mirada, que gemí impaciente.

-a ti Christian, siempre-susurre con voz estrangulada.

Mis hormonas subidas de nivel provocaban estragos a mi autocontrol. Siempre fui muy receptiva tratándose de Christian pero ahora lo era más, tan solo una caricia de él me tenía más que puesta y húmeda.

Christian obediente se levanto quitándose la camisa de dormir y sus pantaloncillos junto con los bóxers. Su erección fuerte como un tronco listo para penetrarme apunto directo asía mí.

Yo me mordí el labio.

Christian volvió agacharse hasta quedar a mi altura y me beso con posesa desesperación.

Beso mis ojos, mi nariz, mordió levemente mi mentón, para seguir dejando un reguero de besos hasta llegar a mi vientre hinchado, en el cual dejo un tierno y tardado beso, para después pasar la lengua por mi ombligo e ir bajando hasta el elástico de mis braguitas.

El cosquilleo aumento internándose en mis muslos chorreantes.

Bajo mi braga con infinita lentitud para después arrojarla con el montón de nuestras ropas.

Siguió bajando hasta internarse en mi entrepierna y lamer mi clítoris.

-¡ah!-grite levantando inconscientemente mis caderas restregando mi sexo húmedo en su rostro.

Casi pude sentir su sonrisa mientras agregaba dos dedos bombeando ese punto tan dulce en mi interior.

Volví a gritar mientras me entregaba a ese mar de sensaciones que solo podía provocar mi marido.

Más lamidas y más fuertes bombeos de su parte. Me estaba acercando.

Gemí, grite, lloré.

-¡Christian!-grite su nombre cuando un orgasmo desbastador me azoto, convulsionándome y apretando fuertemente las manos en las sabanas.

-oh nena-gimió Christian lamiéndose los labios restos de mi excitación.

Mi respiración agitada fue interrumpida por la invasión del miembro de Christian en mi interior.

¡Oh madre mía!

-nena… - gruño.

Las embestidas aumentaron cuando empecé a gemir por más, me aferre de su espalda cuando sentí otro orgasmo más cerca.

Christian gruño y grito.

-¡vamos nena dámelo!

Y ese fue mi aviso para dejarme nublar por la liberación.

…

-haber que tenemos aquí –hablo la voz de la Doctora Granee mientras movía el aparatito en mi vientre y observaba la mancha que empezaba a tener forma en el monitor.

Christian apretó mi mano. Sus ojos demostraban lo emocionado que se encontraba. Pero tambien entre esa emoción habia miedo, y lo comprendia. Tambien estaba asustada.

-oh si… ya lo veo-volvió a hablar.

Deje de respirar.

La doctora Granee se giro para observarnos y con una gran sonrisa objeto.

-Felicidades señor y señora Grey serán padres de un varón.

* * *

**Hola a todas y a todos los que leen esta historia. Lamento no haber podido actualizar, pero el viernes que viene me graduó y eh estado haciendo ensayos y poniéndome al corriente con los trabajos que me faltaban.**

**Realmente siento no haber podido actualizar más temprano. **

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todas las que comentan. Significa mucho para mí.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Con cariño Natalia. **


	3. Chapter 4

ANASTASIA POV.

-¿entonces, como la llevas?-me pregunto Kate con su inconfundible voz de soprano.

Le sonreí.

Estábamos en el pequeño restaurant enfrente de del Grey Publishing. Era mi hora de comida y Kate sugirió que saliéramos a comer para ponernos al tanto.

-hasta el momento bien. Las nauseas ya desaparecieron-comente con un suspiro.

Ella pico su ensalada cesar y dio un sorbo de su copa de vino.

Joder… como se me antojaba el vino.

-y ¿Christian como lo lleva?-preguntó, mientras limpiaba las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta, para después, recargar sus codos en la mesa.

Pensé, en Christian en estos meses y en cómo había tomado las cosas respecto a nuestro pequeño Bip.

Cada vez que observaba a Christian veía esa chispa de duda en sus ojos, pero el al percatarse, la escondía siendo más protector de lo usual. Me llamaba más veces al trabajo preguntándome por cómo me encontraba, lo cual a veces era exasperante. Y algo de lo cual no estaba nada contenta es que mi seguridad había sido duplicada.

¡Por dios! Carrick había hablado con Christian acerca de no agobiarme, recordándole que estaba embarazada y reconociendo lo protector que era su hijo acerca de mi seguridad. Aunque claro, Christian hiso caso omiso a los consejos de su padre, para que a la primera oportunidad aumentara mi número de guardaespaldas.

Y no solo era cuidarme la espalda, si no que estaban estrictamente para recordarme mis horas de comida…

Observando a Kate, que me miraba intrigada por no contestarle de inmediato. Le respondí.

-Él se lo toma a su manera

Ella medito mis palabras y volvió su atención a su plato.

-¿Cómo vas con los preparativos?-pregunte, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Ella dejo de comer y bufó.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!-bramó Kate.

Me sorprendí.

-¿Qué ocurre?-comente.

Mierda, ¿acaso había peleado con Elliot?

-Elliot y yo no hemos hablado desde anoche-confeso desviando la mirada.

Mis ojos debieron verse extraños cuando los abrí desmesuradamente.

-¿porqué?

Ella soltó una risa amarga y contesto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Oh… Madre mía.

-Elliot quiere invitar a esa mujer-contesto.

¿Mujer?

-¡Gía Mateo!-casi gritó al ver mi desconcierto.

Y lo entendí.

Gía Matteo era una arquitecta que trabajo con Elliot reconstruyendo la casa de Christian en Aspen. Pero, durante ese transcurso al parecer Elliot y Gía mantuvieron más que una relación de compañeros de trabajo.

Hice una mueca de desagrado, recordando como esa mujer estuvo pegada a Christian como lapa, mientras discutían los planos de nuestra nueva casa. ¡Pero claro! La puse en su lugar antes de que intentara algo más…

-entonces, yo le dije que no quería tener a ninguna de sus mujerzuelas en nuestra boda-insistió Kate furiosamente.

Y volví a recordar las palabras de mi marido meses atrás cuando estuvimos de vacaciones en nuestra casa en Aspen.

_Ana... Elliot se ha acostado con medio Seattle. Mujeres por lo que sé…_

Pero, poniéndome en los zapatos de Kate, creo que la entendía. Yo estaría muy furiosa con Christian si él hubiera invitado a la señora Robinson a nuestra boda.

-creo, que deberías hablar con él, Kate- le animo.

Ella se limpia una lágrima escurridiza que resbalo por su mejilla y se me encoje el corazón.

-si quieres, puedo decirle a Christian que hable con Elliot-sugiero.

-¿tú crees que Elliot lo escuchara?-pregunta ella.

Yo levanto una ceja.

-Christian puede ser muy persuasivo –comento con indulgencia.

-¡oh Ana!-solloza.

Y yo me paralizo no estoy acostumbrada a que Kate lloré.

….

Trabajo las últimas tres horas que me quedan en Grey Publishing, revisando distintos manuscritos que me enviaron para darles el "visto bueno".

Aunque en realidad eh estado distraída por el asunto de Kate y Eliot…

A las seis en punto llama Christian diciéndome que me está esperando abajo.

Recojo mis cosas y me despido de Hannah.

Cuando salgo, la brisa otoñal me recibe por lo que me aferro más a mi ligero suéter.

El sub se encuentra aparcado en las puertas del edificio y cuando Christian me ve salir, salta del auto con una sonrisa y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de cuánto lo eh extrañado.

El amor que siento por este hombre me abruma tanto que las lagrimas salen a flote.

_¡Malditas hormonas!-pienso._

La cara de Christian que resplandecía con una sonrisa, se descompone al verme llorar.

_¡Carajo!_

-¿Qué pasa nena?-pregunta, con voz claramente preocupada.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

-¿te duele algo?-

Vuelvo a negar.

¿Cómo podría decirle a mi marido sin que suene _ridículo _que lloro porque lo extrañe?

-¿nena?-su voz es casi un susurro lastimero.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Respiro, tratando de controlar mi llanto. Pero las lágrimas siguen fluyendo como un grifo.

Veo a Taylor preocupado observándonos por el espejo retrovisor.

Me sonrojo. Porque me estoy comportando de una manera totalmente ridícula.

Aunque bueno, en mi estado es comprensible…

Christian me frota la espalda. Respiro por última vez y las lágrimas aminoran.

-te extrañe-replico con voz rasposa.

-oh Ana, nena, yo también-murmura Christian mientras me abraza.

Christian besa mi frente y abre la puerta trasera del Sub.

Apenas me acomodo en el asiento, cuando el ya está en el suyo.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando, Ana?-Su escruta mirada me observa verificando alguna lesión.

Me aclaro la garganta.

-te extrañe-vuelvo a pronunciar la frase pasada.

Su rostro adopta una sonrisa indulgente y me vuelvo a sonrojar.

-¿todo en orden?-pregunta la voz Taylor desde el asiento conductor.

Las comisuras de la boca de Christian se elevan, sin éxito, ocultar su diversión.

-estamos bien-responde.

-¿Al escala? -Taylor pregunta.

-por favor-contesta Christian aun observándome.

Toma mi mano y Taylor pone en marcha el Sub manteniendo los ojos en la carretera.

Me acurruco contra el pecho de mi marido y aspiro el embriagante e inconfundible olor a Christian Grey. Su perfume, el jabón de baño y a él.

Siento que hunde la nariz en mi cabello e inhala. Algo muy propio de él…

-¿Cómo esta Bip?-oigo que su voz resuena en mi oreja.

Sonrió tímida mientras me incorporo para observarle.

-bien-me inclino y beso castamente sus labios.

El levanta una ceja.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, pero las palabras apenas salen de mi boca ya que Christian se inclina y besa con posesión, asaltando mi boca con su lengua. Y antes de que le responda el beso, lo termina.

Yo frunció mis labios y lo observo.

-así se saluda, nena-dice orgulloso.

Ahora yo levanto una ceja.

-¿con que así se saluda? Eh-

Veo en sus ojos una chispa de posesión.

-A tu marido-rectifica. Su voz es autoritaria.

Yo sonrió.

Nota Autora.

Gracias por leerme y sus comentarios. Acepto críticas e ideas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
